


Maybe

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Solo, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Oswald can hear him moaning ... But not close enough.





	

Oswald closed his eyes, sliding down under his blanket, and was once again grateful for how quiet Isabella was. Edward, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He felt his cock hardening at the sound of Edward’s moans and soft pants and he blocked from his mind what his love was actually doing. That he was in the other room of his home, fucking someone who … well, wasn't him. He focused solely on the sound of Edward’s pleasured moans as he slid his hand into his pajama pants, grasping his hardened cock. 

“Edward …” he whispered, pretending it was Edward's hand around his shaft as he started to stroke himself. 

“God … yes …” He heard Edward moan, and his hand sped up on his cock. “You like that?” Edward asked and Oswald nodded, even though he hadn't asked him. 

“Yes.” He whispered. “God yes …” he said leaning his hips into a pillow and rutting against it, his hand moving faster. He could never last long listening to Edward moaning like that. He pulled his hand from his pants, and turned onto his stomach, his pillow bunched under his hips and between his legs, picturing Edward behind him, thrusting enthusiastically into his ass, picturing the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh where from Ed’s hips meeting his ass over and over again in steady rhythm. He rolled his hips forward repeatedly, rubbing his cock against the pillow, humping it while his imaginary image of Edward fucked his ass. 

“Come for me.” Edward moaned, as Oswald rested his head against his pillow, moving his hips faster, his orgasm building and he tensed, coming at Edward’s words. “Isabella.” Oswald was shocked out of his fantasy at her name, ruining his orgasm, and despite the come pulsing from his shaft he felt no pleasure from it, the feeling that should have been pleasure felt more like a knife in his chest. He rolled off of his pillow, feeling the sticky mess inside of his pants. 

“God Edward … you're amazing.” Oswald closed his eyes as Isabella spoke. “I love you.” 

“I lo-” Edwards words were blocked out as Oswald shoved his pillow over his head, blocking it out. He didn't want to hear it … he couldn't hear it … He felt tears pooling in his eyes again. He had to stop doing this to himself. He had to stop torturing himself. But he knew no matter how much he knew he should … he couldn't stop loving Edward. He couldn't stop … and if this was all he got … then he'd have to accept that. 

After all, it was better than nothing … maybe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721901) by [EclecticInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInk/pseuds/EclecticInk)




End file.
